Demonstrate the existence of specific human tumor-aassociated antigens and to show in vitro increased immune responses to such antigens after in vitro immunization with autochthonous tumor. Approximately 60 tumor specimens per year from patients with carcinoma of the lung, astrocytomas, and osteo and soft tissue sarcoma will be studied. Attempts will be made to characterize the nature of the effector cell. Any modification of the study design must have the prior approval of the Project Officer before being instituted.